Necking
by Karma's Slave
Summary: SasuSaku AU, Modern. When a Teen has the house to himself.


Necking

A SasuSaku One-Shot

Written By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

Warning: This is my first Naruto Fan-Fiction, I apologize in advanced for any Out Of Character displayed by any of the characters used in this story.

Alternate universe: Modern Day

Note: This one-shot had been inspired by SasuSaku Doujinshi 'Soap Opera'

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't normally an eve's dropping type of person, in fact he was the type of person who didn't give a damn to begin with but in this case he made an exception.

Though to be fair Sasuke didn't exactly have the luxury of privacy to start with seeing as how he had to temporarily share a bedroom with his older brother while Sasuke's own bedroom was undergoing a new paint job, carpet and even new furniture that had yet to arrive

And as they didn't live in a large house, it didn't leave the younger Uchiha with much of an option as his parents set up his twin sized mattress in his brother's room. So he just laid their on his bed with a book in his hands as his brother was getting ready for a date with a girl named Izumi.

While their cousin, Shisui was sitting on Itachi's bed trying to pry information out of him about the girl he was meeting tonight as the cousins were going on a double date with Izumi and one of her friends.

But Sasuke didn't care, he was getting the house to himself

...Oh and Sakura too.

Now that thought certainly distracted the young Uchiha, he had almost forgotten about that. By this point Sasuke was only pretending to be interested in his book as he thought about pink haired beauty that stalked his mind.

"Sometimes, I hate this hair" Itachi muttered out as he was trying to detangle the damp locks of hair that hadn't finished drying. While most of the female population adored the elder brother's long hair. It was a pain in the ass to maintain.

"Want help?" Shisui asked gesturing towards the brush, "What do you think Sasuke, pigtails and ribbons for Itachi?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Shisui "No thanks, I prefer not to have a bald spot by tonight Shisui"

Shisui distracting Sasuke from his thoughts "Yeah the little princess has to look good and perfect for Izumi" Sasuke spoke out loud, Shisui covered his mouth as if it would stop him from laughing, and it didn't.

Itachi just glared at his younger brother, if looks could kill.

"Your just jealous Sasuke because I'm anatomically correct" Itachi said to his brother not only taking a shot as Sasuke's rumored asexual behavior but another definitely false rumor had arisen as of late that the younger Uchiha was a eunuch as the boy hadn't shown any interest in the hormonal aspect of what most boys his age were doing. Which without a doubt lead to the most embarrassing conversations of Sasuke's young life.

'Ouch' thought Shisui as the brothers spat continued on.

"And I bet you just can't wait to show Izumi" spoke the younger brother.

"Oh you're such virgin, Sasuke, your fourteen and you haven't even kissed someone. It's kind of pathetic" said Itachi

"Yeah, like I don't have enough spit of my own" Sasuke retorted back

It was watching these brotherly spats that made Shisui really happy that he was an only child.

"Okay...okay enough of this, you two. It must come to an end" the oldest of the three Uchiha stepping into stop this moment of brotherly love. "Sasuke back to your book and Itachi either finish up or shave something" he told them. Both younger Uchiha's just gave a look to Shisui.

Too bad for Sasuke that Itachi just had to have the last word in "You known Sasuke, I bet even Naruto has made it to first base before you"

Shisui just looked to Itachi with an expression of 'Really, you had to say that'

And with that being said an almost eerie calm silence fell upon the bedroom as Sasuke had no quick verbal retort for Itachi's remark but it was how Sasuke chosen to respond in the best method he knew how

...By lunging for Itachi

* * *

Knots, Sakura's stomach was in knots all afternoon, the fourteen year old girl had just gotten the worst and best news of her teenaged life. She was going to be spending the evening alone with her one of her best friend's, Sasuke Uchiha. The very same friend that she had been crushing on since she was a kid.

Correction, her not so subtle crush on Sasuke since she was a kid.

Oh boy

The pink haired beauty let out a miserable groan.

As to how this came about, Originally It was going to be Saukra, Sasuke and their friend Naruto while their parents were all going out to dinner for the night, however there had been a slight change in plans for the evening. Naruto's god father, Jiraiya had come into today on a complete whim. So their ramen obsessed friend was going to be spending the whole weekend with him.

And once more that left the green eyed pinkette alone with Sasuke for the evening.

"Sakura, have you finished getting ready?" Mebuki Haruno called out to her daughter from outside Sakura's bedroom door.

Raising an eyebrow as she looked down to her outfit, Sakura was wearing a red zip up top with a black tank top underneath along with black leggings and a pair of ankle boots.

"Ready as I can be" she mumbled to herself before responding to her mother, "Yeah, just finishing up mom!"

"This is as good as it's going to get" the pinkette said as she took a glance in the mirror, before heading out the door.

* * *

"Come on in" as Sakura and her parents were greeted by Mikoto Uchiha, who looked as beautiful as ever in her causal black cocktail dress. "Kushina and Minato are waiting in the kitchen with Fugaku, so we'll be going in just a few minutes" the dark haired woman told Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. Before turning her attention to their daughter.

"Sakura, well don't you look lovely tonight" Mikoto smiling at the pink haired girl. Ever since she was a young kid, Mikoto always adored over Sakura, more than likely for the reason she didn't have a daughter of her very own. So there was just some things that she couldn't share with her own sons. But Sakura didn't mind, as Mikoto would share some beauty tips and the occasional fashion advice.

"Thank you" a small blush appeared on the young teen's face as the older woman gave her a hug and planting a kiss one the side of her face.

Pulling away from the pinkette. "Sasuke will be down in a moment, he was just taking care of a few things for me, so Just make yourself at home Sakura" while she was gesturing to Sakura to have a seat on the couch. Sakura's parents followed Mikoto into the kitchen.

Freezing in her steps, Sakura could hear someone coming down the stairs, her heart was beating as fast as it could as the girl was anxious to see her friend Sasuke.

"Well if isn't my cute little Sakura-chan!" an excited voice filled the living room, as the pink haired teen quickly found herself wrapped up in a pair of arms.

"Hi, Shisui" said the pinkette now blushing while being in his tight embrace. Sakura really couldn't describe it but as long as she's known Shisui he was always overly affectionate with her. Planting a friendly kiss on the side of her face "You get prettier every time, I see you" Shisui said to her with his traditional wink that always followed by his smirk. It was hard to hide the pinker shade of blush in Sakura's light complexion.

Sakura had no reply for that, Shisui always the charmer.

"Get your hands off of her Shisui" Sasuke's voice entering the room as he glared at his older cousin. The sound of Sasuke's voice making Sakura's heart rate pick up a beat.

"Relax, Sasu-chan. It's all friendly here" Shisui told the younger Uchiha, the older cousin couldn't help but smile as Sasuke was now glaring daggers at Shisui for the reprisal of a long old hated nickname 'Sasu-Chan'

Before Sasuke could even make another comment towards Shisui, the adults had gathered into the living room as they were getting ready to head out for the evening. Heading out the front door to get the cars started. "I'll be out in a moment" Mikoto told her husband.

It was then Shisui let Sakura out of his arms. "Shisui, is Itachi still getting ready?" Mikoto addressing her nephew as she took notice that her eldest son wasn't among them.

"No but I think he was cleaning some stuff up before we headed out too" Shisui answering the question.

Mikoto accepting that answer then her eyes looking to her younger son, "Sasuke, phone numbers are on the fridge if you and Sakura need anything,"

"I know, mother" unintentionally giving her an attitude, the black haired beauty raised a brow to her son. If it wasn't for the fact that she and the others could hear Shisui teasing Sasuke from the other room. Mikoto would be giving him an earful but she was going to let it slide but if that attitude continued by the time she got back. Sasuke has another thing coming to him.

But still Mikoto gave her youngest son a silent warning with the current expression on her face. Sasuke didn't look at his mother but instead went over to the couch and sat down and kept his eyes to the floor.

"We should be back home before Itachi and Shisui, assuming everything goes on schedule" and with that being said Mikoto and company headed out the door to dinner.

"Bye, Have a good evening" Sakura said waving the adults off before joining her sullen looking friend.

* * *

It wasn't much longer till Itachi and Shisui had left either, now the two teens were truly alone in the Uchiha home, just watching a movie in total awkward silence.

Sakura was riddled with nerves and it drove her nuts being this close to Sasuke, while seemed to so calm around her. She was almost envious of the Uchiha for that natural calm demeanor of his; too bad Sakura couldn't see that Sasuke was internally freaking out.

The two teenagers knew nothing about the film that were watching. It was a mixture of action and romance and the two love interests were finally reunited after so long, that it was time for the big obvious love confessions.

" _I've missed you" the female lead said to her co-star_

" _I'm so glad for safe" replied the Male lead_

Sasuke glancing at the pinkette through the corner of his eye "That script is so uncreative" Sakura said as her eyes remained to the screen while wearing cringe worthy expression on her face, he chuckled lightly.

"I thought you were into this sappy romantic stuff" Sasuke asked her

"Yeah, when it's done right but it's kind of hard to enjoy it when it's a rehashed cliché that you can figure out what the actor is going to say next." Sakura answered him.

Sasuke let out a small snort, Sakura looked at him batting her eyes mockingly "I'm so sorry this all happened because of me" and Sakura then lowering her tone "Don't say that darling, I would die for you." Sakura then pointed at the screen as the characters recited Sakura word for word. "I rest my case" she then said to Sasuke.

He wanted to laugh but however taking Sakura by her arm and pulled her closer to him, and said "but you know we can't be together, you have nothing to do with my sins" he said to Sakura, actually playing along.

"I know that I'm an apprentice to the town's leader and you're a self-banished rogue; it would be impossible for us to be together, but..."

The Uchiha cutting her off "But... my quest for vengeance, sometimes prevent me from seeing the truth. Oh Sakura"

"Yes, Sasuke"

"Oh, I love you so much I almost forgot to brood!"

"And just because we tried to kill each other that one time doesn't mean that we can't just be friends."

"Or possibly more?" Sasuke getting closer to Sakura as he gave her a smoldering look

"Gasp! No! We mustn't!" Sakura then said as she trying not to laugh but she couldn't as it busted out her mouth and then developing into a warm smile, Sasuke really loved it when she smiled.

"You'll never believe what Neji said to me" Sasuke changing the subject, "that I should join drama club"

The pinkette giving a bewildered look to the Uchiha, "you're kidding me right?"

"That's what I told him"

"He does know you were kid that was always excited about silent reading, right?"

"Not in that phrasing but I made it aware."

"Maybe he wants to start another Uchiha vs Hyuga" suggested Sakura before continuing on "Yeah, I had a similar talk with Ino, she thinks I should be on the cheerleading team with her."

Sasuke raising an eyebrow, "you're too smart to be cheerleader" he told her as he leaned back into the couch shifting into a more comfortable position.

With the exception of the television, silence overcame the two teens. Sakura building enough courage as she moved closer into his side,

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

It was a quick moment as Sakura placed her lips over his own, she then quickly pulling away from his mouth.

His pale faced flushing with red "What was that for?"

"For saying I'm smart" she told him

"Let me rephrase that for you Sakura" he started off in a tone she was all too familiar with. _'Oh god he's going to reject me, I just know it'_ thought Sakura as she mentally panicked

"You're amazing" he told her and then pulled her into their second kiss for the evening.

By instinct His tongue snakes its way into her mouth, slowly caressing the roof before making contact with hers. Their mouths moving in conjunction with each other, slowly at first, but quickly becoming much stronger. Sasuke was letting Sakura on top of him as he fell backward onto the sofa, their mouths not breaking their connection.

Sakura could feel one of Sasuke's hands on the back of her head as His fingers tangled in her silky hair and gently breaking the kiss so she could look at him.

Her expectant gaze destroyed the last of his resolve. He leaned up and covered his mouth with hers. His lips teased hers gently and hers responded innocently. Sasuke hoped her innocence disguised his own inexperience. She shifted closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. They were really getting into the mood as Sasuke was moving down her lips and on her neck while as other free hand was snaking along her body as it met up with the zipper of Sakura's red top.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, that restaurant was so good, I can't believe how full I feel." Exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha as she and Kushina Uzumaki were by the back door to the Uchiha home. As the dark haired beauty was struggling with the door's lock, Minato joined his wife and friend while Fugaku was parking the car.

"Mebuki and Kizashi, aren't staying they have get up early in the morning, they asked if you could just send Sakura out" Minato relaying their message.

"Yeah sure," Mikoto said as she finally got the door unlocked, walking into her kitchen, instantly noticing that her living was completely dark but she could see figures moving together on her sofa. She ran back outside to Kushina "Oh my god, I think Itachi and Izumi are necking in the living room." She said excitedly while trying not to crack up with laughter as she ushered her friends into following her.

Keeping quiet, Mikoto moved over to light switch, "Itachi, we're home" turning on the light and shocked not to see her eldest son but her youngest son and Sakura were ones making out on her sofa. Her jaw nearly dropping as she watched the two fourteen years break apart from each other, "Sasuke!"

The younger Uchiha wasn't used to being caught in such a scene all he could say was "Hi, mommy" as the teen was …slightly panicked. Whereas Sakura became paralyzed with fear.

Behind Mikoto, Kushina was beaming as if she stumbled on the juiciest piece news, Minato had a pretty good feeling that this wasn't not going to end well, placing a hand on his wife's arm, "uh Honey, we'd better get going as well"

The red haired beauty gazed over at Minato "Are you out of your mind!" she told her husband, the red head wanted to see the fireworks.

"Sakura, your parents are in the car waiting for you" Mikoto said to the girl, without another word. Sakura finally regain some composure, "Um. I had a really nice time Sasuke, but I really think I should be going home now"

Sasuke didn't say a word to her as he kind of froze up, Mikoto sighing then picking up her son's slack, "Bye Sakura, see you at school." She said for him.

Sakura then hurriedly getting up and going over to the front door and exiting.

Then as Fugaku entering into the living room as the pinkette rushed by him; mumbling a good night. Sasuke knew he needed to make a quick exit as well, "I'll be going bed now, good night" as the teen swiftly passed by his father and headed up the stairs.

Fugaku looked over to his wife, and only to see that befuddled expression on her face. "What's with that expression?" questioning his wife

"Sasuke and Sakura, we just caught them making out!" she told her husband.

"Sasuke? Our Sasuke" Fugaku said as if it were an amusing concept to him, in fact he was having a good chuckle over.

"Yes, our Sasuke, he isn't that socially challenged"

Kushina stepping up beside Mikoto, "Did you notice how Sakura's top looked like…?

"Like she wasn't wearing it the whole night?" Mikoto finished for her friend.

That was when Fugaku changed his mood as his usual scowl was on his face, heading to the foot of the stairs "Sasuke!" he screamed for the boy.

"Yelling's not going to help the situation." Minato speaking up to his old friend.

"I just want to make it clear that Sasuke is not to touch girls, while he is alone in this house." Fugaku firmly stated,

"Oh don't do this to him now, because if you talk to him, they'll have a kid by graduation just to spite you" Mikoto told her husband.

Sasuke then came back down and stopped in the middle of the steps, "Yes, father"

"Go to your room" he told his son. Sasuke promptly did as he was told.

Kushina then going to Fugaku wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulders "I don't even know why your freaking out about this, I mean let's face the facts we all did this at their age. I mean I can't count the times me and Minato got caught necking"

"Uh, Kushina, I really think we should be going now." Minato said to his wife unlike Kushina, he truly didn't want to be around for all this drama.

Looking to her husband "Minato, I'm helping" then lookback to Fugaku and seeing his angry face up close. "Ugh…." pulling away from the older Uchiha. "Mikoto call me tomorrow, if hasn't he killed the kid by then" As the couple rushed out.

Mikoto moving closer to her husband , putting a hand on his back an rubbing it in a circular motion, pleading with him "Look I'm not thrilled about it about it either, tomorrow we'll have a long…long talk with Sasuke about everything,"

Fugaku putting a hand to his face, "Alright, we'll handle it tomorrow."

* * *

Sasuke laying on his mattress, he regretted nothing about this evening as his mind kept going over his time with Sakura tonight.

The bedroom door opened and in rolled Itachi looking up beat, Sasuke figured he wasn't the only one who had a good time tonight.

"Where's Shisui?" he questioned his brother.

"Dropped him off." Itachi answered as he dropped his keys and wallet onto his night table.

"How was your date?" Sasuke then asked

"It was good and Izumi's a great kisser by the way, not that you would know the difference, foolish little brother." Replied the elder brother.

Sasuke smirked as he looked up too his brother, "Did you get felt up?"

Itachi focusing his attention on Sasuke giving him an expression that clearly stated 'what did you just say?' "No" he plainly answered, it was such strange thing for Sasuke to ask him.

"Ha, I did" Sasuke then said to Itachi.

"WHAT!"

* * *

The End.

This one-shot was intended to be my first Naruto story, but it had taken too long but I am just glad it's finally done.


End file.
